A talk with Sharon
by jamesb497
Summary: Alisa keeps thinking about Rean and can't sleep so she decides to talk to Sharon about it.


Summery

Alisa keeps thinking about Rean and can't sleep so she decides to talk to Sharon about it.

(Rean X Alisa)

I don't own the legend of heroes. Plz Forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Why can't I sleep Alisa thought as she sat up from her bed.

She had tried and tried but she could not fall asleep.

Thank Aidios that it is a free day tomorrow she thought.

You see every time she tried to fall asleep her mind drifted back to the black haired leader of Class VII Rean Schwarzer.

Why can't I stop thinking about him. She thought.

She then thought about how strong, nice, and brave he is as well as no stop it bad Alisa bad. She thought as she stood up and walked to the door.

Maybe Sharon's up. She thought as she opened the door carefully as to not wake her classmates or the instructor and as quiet as she could she made her way down to the 1st floor.

Sharon the super maid of the Reinford company and the person who is like a big sister to her.

When she reached the bottom of the steps she walked into the kitchen where she saw said maid cleaning dishes.

"Sharon." She said.

"Lady Alisa what are you doing up?" She asked.

While putting the last dish away and turning to face her.

"I can't sleep." She replied as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh why not?" She asked. While taking the seat across from her.

"You see every time I try to fall asleep I keep thinking about him." She said.

"About who?" She questioned.

"About Rean." She admitted.

"Oh." Sharon said amused. "Why?" She asked

"I don't know." She replied. "I just keep thinking about how strong, nice, brave and hans- " but She quickly stopped realizing what she was saying.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Sharon chuckled. "Lady Alisa I believe that I know why you're thinking of Master Rean." She said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I believe that you're in love with Master Rean." She said.

"As soon as she said that realization hit her."

The reason she had been thinking about Rean was because she was in love with him.

"I'm in love with Rean." She said.

"Sharon what should I do?" She asked.

"Just tell him how you feel I'm sure he feels the same way isn't that right Master Rean." She said.

"Wait what?" Alisa said.

* * *

5 minutes ago

I can't sleep Rean thought as he rose from his bed and stood up.

Maybe a glass of water would help. He thought as he opened the door and went down stairs.

As he reached the bottom he heard voices.

Who's up at this hour. He thought.

"I can't stop thinking about him." He heard.

Is that Alisa. He thought as he peaked around the corner to see Alisa and Sharon sitting at the table.

"Who?" Sharon asked.

Maybe I should go. He thought. As he was about to head up the stairs he heard her say his name.

"Rean." Alisa said.

She keeps thinking about me. He thought shocked.

"Oh." Sharon said amused. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I just keep thinking about how strong, nice, brave and hans-" but she quickly stopped realizing what she was saying.

"Sorry." She apologized.

She thinks all those things about me. he thought.

Sharon chuckled. "Lady Alisa I believe that I know why you're thinking of Master Rean." Sharon said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I believe that you're in love with Master Rean." She said.

This shook Rean to his core. Alisa Reinford the heir to the Reinford company, the girl he liked was in love with him.

"I'm in love with Rean." She said. Sharon what should I do? She asked.

"Just tell him how you feel I'm sure he feels the same way isn't that right Master Rean." She said.

Busted. He thought.

"Wait what?" Alisa said.

Rean turned the around the corner revealing himself to the 2 girls

"Hey." He said while blushing.

Sharon just chuckled. "Well I'll leave you two alone." She said as she got up walked to her room and closed the door.

The two just stood there in silence for another minute or two before Alisa spoke.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"I was listening since I can't stop thinking about him." He answered truthfully.

Then Rean took a step forward. Alisa then took a step back.

Alisa saw the stairs and without a second thought tried to make a break for it. But as she tried to run past him he caught her arm.

"Let me go." she said with tears in her eye's Rean refused and instead pulled her into a hug.

Alisa too shocked to do anything just sat there in his embrace her heart beating very fast.

"Alisa I love you to." He whispered into her ear.

If it was even possible she felt her heart beat increase even more.

"Really?" She asked the tears now streaming down her face.

Rean backed out of the embrace a bit to see her face and wiped the tears out of her eye's before he pressed his lips against hers.

Alisa shocked at first but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds, but to them it felt like an hour before they pulled apart.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

She responded with a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. Alisa let out a small chuckle as they headed up the stairs.

Rean being the gentleman that he is walked Alisa to her room.

"Hey Alisa?" He asked.

"Yea." She replied.

"How about after we explore the old school house tomorrow I take you out to dinner?" He asked.

Alisa smiled at the thought. "I'd love to Rean." She replied while opening her door.

"Goodnight Ali-" he didn't finish because she pressed her lips against his in another long lasting kiss.

"Good night Rean." She said as she closed the door to her room.

Rean just smiled as he went to his room. Then they both fell asleep thinking about their new relationship.


End file.
